Loot Larceny
Loot Larceny is a story mission in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx given by Athena. It is the culmination of Athena's plan to disrupt the hold of Atlas by destroying the Crimson Armory. Background :"Time is short. The armory is going to blow in a few minutes. Grab as much gear as you can!" Walkthrough Objectives :Steal weapons from Atlas. :*Start countdown :*Steal loot :*Boom! Strategy The objective of this mission is to grab as much loot from the countless chests in the Armory as possible. There is a way to effectively get weapons for maximum profit. Take only blue rarities and higher (sometimes it's best to go for purple rarity and higher). The area can be divided into four areas: the area with the Lancers (Area 1), the area reached by the elevator (Area 2), the entire second floor (Area 3), and the entire third floor (Area 4). The elevator drops characters off at Area 1. Ignore the chests in the small circular area beside it and get straight to the Lancers. Open all the chests first then go back to take the loot. Return to the place that was to be ignored, grab those chests, then head up the stairs, taking the three chests that are under the platform there, and then take the elevator. Grab the two chests there after lowering the bridge and then grab the chests in the maze area (there are two red chests on top of the containers in the maze). Proceed to Area 4 and grab all those chests. With four players working together, try having two players loot Areas 1 and 2, and the other two players loot Areas 3 and 4. When the counter finally runs down, players will be presented with the credits of this DLC. Characters will respawn near the exit to Road's End after the credits, although unlike regular character deaths, this New-U respawn comes with no reconstruction fee. Completion :"That was fun!" Nearby Missions *You. Will. Die. *Circle of Duty: New Recruit *Mop Up Notes *'Items level in chests' :For Playthrough 2 the chests in Loot Larceny chests are capped at Level 58; however, most of the weapons and items will be below this level in the range 52 to 57. Furthermore, all except three of the Crimson Lance chests in the nine rooms accessed by the controllable elevator are capped at Level 48, and all of the chests on the very top level are also capped at Level 48. This contrasts with the item levels found in Super-Marcus Sweep and It's Like Christmas!, where the chests are capped at Level 68Level 61, prior to patch 1.4. * While the mission description and accompanying ECHO messages indicate that players should escape the armory before time runs out, the gate separating the courtyard and the outer area where the vending machines are located will be closed. The mission will always conclude with the detonation of the armory and the respawning of characters at the New-U Station. As such, players should instead focus all their time and efforts on looting the armory. *This mission technically concludes the story of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx in that after completing it, players will be presented with the end credits. In spite of this, the completion of Loot Larceny also gives way to new missions including a mission chain offered by Marcus Kincaid. *There are two glitches allowing players to steal all the loot without the time limit. One is the Armory Glitch, which works for all three loot missions. Another is activated by exiting the game before completing Boom! and returning. The large hangar door adjoining the armory and the arena will be open. This glitch seems to be specific to Loot Larceny. See Also *Super-Marcus Sweep *It's Like Christmas! References fr:Pillage de butin ru:Кража